


Autumnal Warmth

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, autor is not an experienced porner eeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Autumn rolls around. Steve and Logan keep warm.





	Autumnal Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for over a year eep. I'm not an experienced porn writer. Thanks @ Slenderlock for betaing!

New York had comfortably settled into autumn.

Crisp air gently breezed along the countryside, and swayed the branches of trees, encouraging the leaves to dance along with it. The orchards conducted their apple pickings, and pumpkin patches buzzed with people to decorate their houses in shades of orange.

The X-Mansion held its own buzz of autumnal enthusiasm. Some of the students were happy to swap out the brightly-colored tank tops and shorts for heavy and warm coats, and most of everyone was thrilled for Halloween festivities. By the end of the first week of October, everyone could tell you that Bobby Drake was going to dress up as Fro-Zone from The Incredibles, because he, in particular, was that ready for Halloween.

Others, however, weren’t too thrilled with the prospect of the season’s arrival. Ororo had to take extra care with her garden and monitor her greenhouse more often. While she could manipulate the weather to her will, she didn’t want to mess with it so often that the weather patterns were out of whack. Some of the children weren’t too happy with the idea of extra work around the house and raking leaves (although they had a lot of fun jumping into the large leaf piles). Nonstop complaints were heard from Remy as soon as the temperature dropped below 65 degrees. He was a Louisiana boy who liked his humidity, and made sure everyone knew it.

Logan also wasn’t too happy with how cold it got. Being raised in Canada would familiarize one with the cold, but ever since he had his bones laced with adamantium, he also complained whenever the temperature sunk below 65 degrees.

Lucky for him, Steve was visiting for the weekend. Logan wouldn’t outwardly admit it to anyone else, but he loved when Steve was there, especially since autumn had come around, because that meant he could share his body heat, either by cuddling or… more lascivious means.

A whisper of, “Logan, you gotta move,” disturbed Logan’s comfort in his nest of warmth one of these mornings during Steve’s visit. He protested with a wordless groan and snuggled closer into Steve’s chest.

“Logan, come on, I want to get breakfast,” Steve said, rubbing his hands up and down his lover’s back. “You should, too.”

Logan still refused to open his eyes, but he did mumble out a response. “But if you leave, then it won’t be so warm anymore.”

“You are such a big baby, you can put on a warmer shirt.”

Logan cracked his eyes open and looked up at Steve. “I like your body heat more.”

“Logan,” Steve said, peeling his arms from around his lover, and eliciting whiny noises from said lover. “You of all people should be used to the cold.”

“Don’t mean I have to like it,” Logan grunted, sitting up alongside Steve and wrapping his arms back around his waist.

“Of course, you don’t have to like it.” Steve tangled his hand into Logan’s hair, rubbing idle strokes with his fingers. “Why do you make such a huge fuss about it, though?”

“S’ the metal on my bones. You know how it feels touching your hand on cold metal?”

“Yeah.”

“Imagine feeling that, but all of the time, and inside your body.”

Steve nodded, jutting out his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Hm, that is a very fair point.”

“Plus, when you have a very sexy set of muscles to be your blanket,” Logan added, pulling Steve back down on top of him, “why wouldn’t you make a fuss about it?”

“Fairer point.” Logan kissed up and down the side of Steve’s neck, arguments to convince him that they didn’t need to get out of bed quite yet. Steve was starting to see his side, from the way he clutched tighter into Logan’s hair and fluttered his eyes shut. He didn’t give up so easily, however. “Logan!” he whined.

“What?” Logan laughed evilly. His kisses travelled from Steve’s neck to his shoulder.

“I wanna get breakfast! Charles said there’s a really nice maple syrup for the pancakes!”

“It’s not that great, I wouldn’t even pour that shit in the snow.”

“What?” Steve opened his eyes and reared his head back, stunned.

Logan didn’t even pause, however.“It’s a Canadian thing,” he said, moving up to kiss Steve on the jaw.

Steve melted right back into Logan’s kiss, whining out another, “Logan!”

Logan simply laughed evilly into his kisses. He could see that he wouldn’t have to fight too much longer before winning this battle.

“Come on babe, I wanna eat.”

“I’ve got something you can munch on,” Logan said with a depraved smile.

Steve couldn’t pretend he wasn’t equally, if not more depraved than Logan, though he gave Logan a comically fake look of disapproval. It unraveled quickly when he broke out into a fit of giggles. “You’re disgusting,” Steve said, slapping Logan lightly on his left pectoral.

“You love it,” Logan said before threading his hands into Steve’s hair and pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. Steve protested a little more before submitting to the kiss with a small whimper and resting his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Check and mate--

“HEY, LOGAN!” cut through the voice of one Wade Wilson on the other side of the bedroom door, accompanied with heavy and annoying knocks, pulling the two from their moment. “Are you decent? Probably not, but you promised me that you’d let my childhood hero come down for breakfast!”

“Did you say that?” Steve said, stifling a smile.

“Go away Wade, we’ll be down in a second!” Logan called out.

“Sure, you say that now, but as soon as I leave, you’re gonna be right on your knees letting the good Captain serve you another kind of breakfast. Nuh-uh, I’m not leavin’ till you’re out here with me.”

Logan turned crimson from embarrassment. “WADE!”

“And I’m sure it would be good to--”

“We’ll be out in a second, Wade, let us get decent!” Steve called out.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers!” Wade called back in a child-like, yet truly thankful tone.

In a second, Steve hopped off the bed, eliciting sounds of complaint from Logan once again. The complaints were short lived once one of Steve’s hoodies was thrown into Logan’s face.

“It’s probably a bit too big for you,” Steve said, pulling his own shirt over his head, “but I feel it’s a fair compromise.”

“It smells like you,” Logan said appreciatively as he put it on his body. Steve was right, it was a bit too big; the sleeves were too long, needing to be rolled up so that they scrunched up on his arms. But he could accept this as a form of Steve’s body heat, while appeasing the old man’s suggestion to put on something warmer. Sure, it was a bit too powder blue for Logan’s taste, but it was soft like Steve and it smelt like Steve. If only it could dirty-talk like Steve and kiss like Steve, it would be the perfect Steve garment.

Once they were decent in their shirts and pajama pants, they walked out with an eager and equally pajama-clad (although he wore his mask with the pajamas, which Steve thought to be a little weird) Wade Wilson in between them, arms slung around their shoulders. “Nothing like a set of colleagues, coming to share a good old-fashioned breakfast together!”

Logan groaned with disgust. “Wade, get your arm off of me in the next five seconds or I will use it to play fetch with Kitty’s pet dragon,” he threatened.

“Be nice, Logan,” Steve chastised.

“Yeah Logan, be nice!” Wade parroted, although he lifted his arm away from Logan’s shoulder anyway. “So tell me, Captain-- can I call you Captain?”

“Steve’s just fine.”

“So Steve, how does an angry old ball of fur lined with adamantium--”

“I swear to God, Wade--”

“--manage to score a fine specimen like you?”

Steve chuckled. “It’s a long story, Mr. Deadpool.”

“Please, please call me Wade! Since you insist on being on a first-name basis! And I would love to hear about it over lunch some time!”

Steve chuckled again. “That would be lovely, Wade.”

Once they reached the dining hall, enthusiastic bursts of “Good morning!” greeted them- mostly towards Steve, as the children began fighting over who would get to sit next to Captain America today and no Jubilee you sat next to him at dinner last night it’s my turn! As Steve was caught in the middle of that game of tug-of-war, Wade quite visibly ogled at his ass.

“Seriously, how did you manage to get a fine piece of ass like that, Logan?” Wade whispered.

Logan rolled his eyes, amused. If only Wade knew how Steve looked in just his boxer-briefs. Better yet, he probably shouldn’t.

The next morning, Logan requested breakfast in bed (which much to his disdain, Wade eagerly delivered, clad in his battle costume topped off with a frilly pink apron and a chef’s hat) so he could have as much Steve-time and Steve-warmth as he could before he had to leave to be with the Avengers again.

“Wanna warm up one last time before you go home?” Logan asked once their breakfast was finished.

He was not prepared for the gravity of the kiss that answered his question. It was so heavy with passion that all he could do was let himself succumb to the weight of it. Logan almost forgot how to breathe as the kiss became more insistent and deep with Steve settling his body more firmly on top of Logan and gently holding his face in his hands.

The spacious room instantly felt so much smaller and cozier, that the sensation of Steve pulling away from the kiss was jarring. An unintentional whine escaped from Logan’s mouth, already missing the taste of Steve.

It took all Steve had in him, plus a bit more, to keep a shit-eating grin off his face. The sight of Logan so vulnerable beneath him was one that not many people have had the privilege of beholding. For Steve, it seemed so easy now to make Logan unravel in front of him (or underneath him), whereas for others the effort to make Logan open up to them was comparable to chipping away at a brick wall with a wet sponge.

A small, subtle movement of his thumb caressing Logan’s face incited an appreciative lean into the touch. Steve’s other hand lazily trailed its way down to Logan’s chest, moving in soft circles that made him hum gratefully.

Steve leaned forward again, pressing their foreheads against each other. “I think we can do that,” he said. They both smiled into another kiss. Logan felt that gravity take over once again as Steve pressed his weight into him, making him sink into the mattress.

It didn’t take too long for the hand on Logan’s chest to wander further downward, pulling his underwear down. Logan quickly returned the favor. Once Steve’s gorgeous ass was exposed, he gave it a solid slap with one hand before kneading it. That made Steve jerk his hips into Logan, and oh fuck did he need to feel him now.

Steve lifted himself so that their cocks lined right up against each other. A deep moan came from Logan’s throat at the new contact, and he gripped hard on Steve’s ass.

“Easy there, soldier,” Steve said, ”I don’t want you ripping my ass off.”

“That’s not exactly a sexy thought, Steve.”

“Let’s remedy that, then.” Steve took Logan’s hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. The other hand settled on Logan’s chest as Steve slowly began to wind his hips onto Logan’s, creating the friction they were craving.

“Oh fuck, Steve,” Logan groaned. He hid his face in his arm and bit down on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, Logan?” Steve purred.

Logan returned the thrusts, creating more of that friction, that sensation that they both needed. As they increased their momentum against each other’s bodies, Logan unraveled more and more. His breaths got shorter and shorter, but he fought to not let any more noises escape his mouth beyond the shallow grunts.

“Come on, baby, let me hear your pretty moans,” Steve encouraged with a low voice. Steve brought his hand from Logan’s hairy chest to gently hook his forefingers under his chin. He lightly rubbed his thumb over Logan’s bottom lip. “Come on,” he drew out in a whisper. He slowed his thrusts, torturing Logan, to lean down and press a shallow kiss on his lips. “I love when you moan for me, Logan.”

That was all the convincing Logan needed. “Goddammit, Steve,” he groaned out, breaths deepening. “You’re a goddamn fiend!” Logan’s pitch heightened on that last word, thanks to a few less-than-tender love bites on the neck from Steve.

Steve devilishly cackled into Logan’s neck. “That’s what I wanna hear.” To bring mercy to poor Logan, he increased the speed of his thrusts once again, giving him the delicious moans that he wanted to hear. His tongue tickled Logan’s neck in tiny circles, and Logan whimpered and fidgeted in Steve’s grip. He loved the way Steve took control over him, but goddammit if it didn’t torture him to not have that perfect ass in his hands.

Soon, Logan came. His orgasm rode out with deep gravelly moans, and Steve didn’t let up on his thrusting, wanting the sweet moment to last as long as it could.

“Fuckin’ kiss me, you torturous son of a bitch,” Logan said breathlessly. And Steve did. He let Logan’s hands go in favor of holding his face with his own. The heat from Logan’s flushed cheeks registered on Steve’s hands as he kissed him with fervor. Logan’s fingers were threaded into Steve’s hair now, pulling him as close as he could to him. The need for closeness reflected in Logan’s whimpers as Steve kissed him again and again, teasing his bottom lip with his tongue and his teeth.

Steve moved his kisses down to Logan’s jawline, where he also took the time to nuzzle against his beard.

“As much as I love all this attention,” Logan said, finally back in a state of equilibrium, “you still need to come, don’cha?”

Steve shyly laughed, but admitted, “Yeah.” He rested his forehead against Logan’s.

“Want me to rim ya?” The question came off more romantic than it should have, since Logan’s fingers lazily caressed Steve’s cheek.

“You just want an excuse to hold on my ass.”

 

“Can you blame a guy? It’s a real nice ass.”

Steve laughed again, and kissed Logan before almost effortlessly switching their positions in a single flip. Now he was on his back with Logan on top. “Go on ahead, booty man.”

Logan laughed into another kiss on Steve’s lips before kissing his way down his torso. He pulled Steve’s boxer-briefs all of the way off before settling himself between Steve’s legs. His shoulders turned into leg rests for Steve.

Logan teased him a little with slow kisses and tiny licks at his thighs. Steve’s hands threaded back into Logan’s hair as he lightly flicked his tongue on Steve’s balls. Logan wet his lips before working further down to Steve’s asshole. A few kisses were placed around it to tease him further. Finally, though, Logan grabbed a cheek firm in each hand, and let his tongue meet Steve’s asshole.

Immediately, Steve tugged Logan’s hair in approval of the new sensation. His thighs tightened their grip around Logan’s head, urging him to continue. And Logan did, kneading Steve’s ass as he went. He relentlessly went at Steve’s asshole, only pausing to come up for air every now and again. The look on Steve’s face was absolutely gorgeous, and his pleasured gasps and hisses were divine. It wasn’t long until Steve removed one of his hands from Logan’s head and pumped his own cock with it. His moans were airy and traced with sounds that vaguely resembled Logan’s name.

“Almost,” Steve groaned.

Logan pulled back in that instant, gripping onto Steve’s ass for dear life. “Want you to mark me,” he said in a low voice. Steve pumped himself harder with his hand, and soon he reached his peak. Steve's breath shot hard out of his chest as he came, striping Logan's face with come. They both sat up to meet each other with more sweet kisses on the lips.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Steve whispered. He tasted himself on Logan’s face as he licked his residue from his chin, his cheeks, and his temple, rounding back to Logan’s lips so he could get a taste, too. “You look so sexy covered in my come, baby.”

Logan hummed into another kiss. “I love you and your sweet ass.”

“My sweet ass loves you, too.”

“But you don’t?”

Steve pretended to mull it over for a moment. “Ok, yeah, I do.” They both laughed into another kiss.

\--

A couple of hours later, Sam picked up Steve from the mansion. Logan saw him off with a passionate kiss and a smack on the ass before Steve hopped in the car to leave.

“Ah, young love,” Wade said from behind Logan as Sam and Steve drove away. “Is there anything like it?”

Logan didn’t say anything, but rather returned to his room to grab a jacket to wear while he supervised the kids. Once there, he realized that Steve left his blue hoodie on his desk chair. Logan would have to let him know that he left it. Later, though. For now, he slipped it on over his head and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover before heading back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> [Screech at me on tumblr. I'll be sure to screech back within three to five business days.](http://twolverine.tumblr.com)


End file.
